Aiph Ale Chs Enesse
by Khadrac
Summary: Okay so... I have a bit of a mini description inside... But its a cross over of Mabinogi/ArTonelico.


[ Ahem... Hello everyone! I'm Khadrac, I'm sorta a new writer? FF-wise that is, I've written a bit on my own time, but I never really share it with anyone... So this is kinda my first atempt to doing this. This is going to be a short story/series of a character of mine Laithen from Mabinogi, and Torihimawari also from Mabinogi (her character is actually based from the game ArTonelico.) and our little adventures of sorts, so there is ganna be a little bit of everything in this short series/sotry, so I hope you all enjoy this and come back for my future updates! ]

_ I've really got to find somewhere to call a home... _Laithen thought to himself_. I've been travling over two months without finding any sort of town, or anything... _Laithen was starting to get desperate... He really didn't know where to go, he started to think maybe his only choice was to be alone, and stay like that for a long time. _I guess I'll just camp out here for the night... Seems rather clear, no Fomors in sight... _He found a small clearing in the forest he was traveling through, Laithen set up camp, but unaware of his surroundings he was in an area that was recently attacked by Fomors. There was rustling in the woods, a pack of fomorian bears were approaching Laithen's encampment, drawn to the smell of burning wood. The bears snuck up on Laithen, noticing before the bears attack him, he managed to get slightly away still suffering a serious injury, he gets to his feet. Divested and dazed he gains his composure, trying to find a way to fend off the Fomors that are attacking him. As the bears were about to attack Laithen, a flurry of bolts attacked, and downed the bears that attempted attacking Laithen. Confused to as what just happened, Laithen turned around and saw a figure approaching him, just before he was about to see the person's face he falls to the floor unconscious.

Laithen woke up in a strange looking home, it wasn't an ordinary house, it seemed to be the house of an Alchemist, but it was way to advanced to be. Laithen sat up and looked around, being rather intrigued at his surroundings. Even though his surrounding seemed highly advanced, there was a cozy feeling to this house there was a light aroma of lavender in the air. Laithen sat to the edge of the bed but quickly hunched over due to his injury. " Ung... That Fomor did more damage then expected... " Laithen groaned to himself as he grabbed his side. Footsteps rushed into the room, infront of him stood a female, she was probably a bit shorter then Laithen, with long dark brown hair, deep purple eyes with a dark complexion. Her clothes were very intricate, her out fit was almost skin tight up to the waist, with a long coat attached to the hips, along with long sleeves to her arms. She rushed to his side to pushed him back into bed. " What are you doing up? You still haven't fully recovered... Please rest just a bit more. " She said to Laithen as she rushed him back into the bed. " ... Who are you, and where am I...? " Laithen responded. " Well, thats a nice way to say ' Thank you ' after I saved your ass back there... Anyway, I'm Torihimawari, but Tori is just fine, and your in my house on the outskirts of town. You took quite a beating last night... If I weren't to come around, you probably would have not made it... " Tori said to Laithen, as she attempted to clean Laithen's wound. " Ow,ow,ow,ow... That really hurts you know. " Laithen complained. " Gosh, stop being such a child, and stay put it seems to be heali- " Tori stopped mid sentence as she saw how severe his wound really was, it was already beginning to fester and swell up. " Hmm? Whats wrong? " Laithen questioned, not noticing how badly injured he really was. " Huh...? Its nothing, don't worry just lay back and everything will be alright. " Tori answered him with a smile on her face. Tori then clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and began singing, at first it seemed as if nothing was happen but after a while, she and the ground below her began to glow with a strange pattern on the floor. Tori placed a hand on his wound, and he began to glow, after a short while of her singing his wound completely healed, and Tori ceased singing.

Her singing seemed to have drained a great portion of her energy, and she fell towards the bed. " Wh-what was that...? " Laithen question, as he looked at Tori. " Are you alright...? " He shook her just slightly. " That was Song Magic... I was worried you wouldn't have survived if I didn't do it... The medicine I gave you stopped the pain, but not the infection... But.. Now you should be alright... " Tori said very softly. " What, or who are you...? " Laithen questioned. "I'm... A Reyvateil. " Tori said as she collapsed on Laithen's side.


End file.
